1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for recognizing emotion information of a user and providing the user with information based on the recognized emotion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various terminals that are capable of performing various functions, such as a call function, a camera function, a camcorder function, an Internet access function, financial transactions, etc., are currently being manufactured and sold. The terminals may include various sensors.
For example, a terminal may include a touch sensor for sensing the way a user touches a display, a proximity sensor for sensing objects in the proximity of the terminal, a GPS sensor for sensing a location of the terminal, a Gyro sensor for sensing acceleration/deceleration of the terminal, and the like.
The sensed information may be used to provide information about a user of the terminal.